This invention relates to a custom-fitted carpal tunnel syndrome. The disclosure of this application includes a package in which a pair of splints are contained for ease of sale, distribution and use. This is a convenient manner in which to distribute the product, since the splints as made may be used in pairs--one each for the volar and dorsal aspects of the hand. However, the splint according to the invention can be packaged and dispensed in single, moisture-proof-packages or in any other suitable manner.
Carpal tunnel syndrome results from compression of the median nerve that travels through the wrist supplying the thumb aspect of the hand. This compression produces numbness, tingling, and pain in the first three fingers and the thumb side of the hand. Occasionally, it also produces pain and paresthesia in the arm and shoulder. The pain may be more severe while sleeping because of the way the hand is positioned. With time, the muscles in the hand on the thumb side can weaken and atrophy.
Causes of carpal tunnel syndrome are controversial, but have been attributed to types of effort which require repeated forceful movements with the wrist extended, such as using a screwdriver or a computer keyboard. Pregnant women and individuals who have diabetes or an underactive thyroid gland are at increased risk of developing carpal tunnel syndrome.
Treatment of severe cases include corticosteroid injections into the affected nerve, or surgery to relieve pressure on the nerve. This is most often done by releasing the bands of fibrous tissue that place pressure on the median nerve.
Prompt treatment upon onset can minimize pain and disability and reduce the extent of treatment needed. One form of early treatment is to splint the hand and wrist to provide support to the muscles of the hand and wrist. This treatment, combined with rest and correction of the suspected cause (for example, repositioning or changing a computer keyboard), can often avoid the need for injections and surgery.
Prior art splints often include a soft component to place near the skin and a hard, shell-like outer cover. The soft component is intended not only to provide a cushion, but also to accommodate itself to the varying configurations of differing sized and shaped hands.
Other splints are glove-like in design and are provided with bendable plastic or metal stays which are bent to position the hand and wrist in the desired position.
Some other prior art splints are constructed of or include thermosetting materials, which are heated and then formed to the hand and wrist while heated. These products require a source of heat, and are susceptible to either over-or-underheating. In addition, body heat itself can soften or at least increase the flexibility of the splint, thereby decreasing the effectiveness of the protection offered by the splint. Insofar as is known, no previous treatment for carpal tunnel syndrome splints both the volar and dorsal aspects of the wrist on both the hand and lower arm sides of the wrist. Generally, prior art splints are positioned only on the dorsal aspect of the wrist.
The present invention permits quick and easy application of a protective splint to the hand in such a way as to achieve a true custom fit from a single, universal design. The moisture curable resin system used results in a very rigid splint which holds the shape into which it is molded. No heat is required, and a source of water is the only additional material necessary to harden the splint. Atmospheric moisture alone will cure the splint into its hardened position in a relatively short period of time, but the resin in or on the splint will typically be activated by dipping in water. The splint is inexpensive, easy to fabricate, easy to fit and comfortable to wear. Since the splint is a single shape and size, hospitals, clinics and other emergency care facilities can easily and inexpensively maintain a necessary inventory of splints.
Application of two splints to the injury--one on the volar aspect and one on the dorsal aspect--achieves a true four-point fixation of the injury. This provides greater support while reducing the extent of residual movement of the splinted hand and wrist.